Kyouko (MySims Islanders DS)
Kyouko, also known as Katie, appears in the DS version of MySims Islanders. She is a fashion designer who resides in the Apartments on Sims Island. Interests and Traits Profile Kyouko is the most creative Sim about! She came top of her class for Art and she’s been a huge face in the fashion business for years! She moved to Sims Issland to help her creative flow and she’s experiencing success after success. She is very close to fellow neighbour Roy, as the two often spend evenings together chilling at the beach. Tasks Task 1 – Fashion Review Requirements: Interview 8 other residents about their fashion opinions. Introduction: Hello name! I’m gonna be conducting some marketing research to see what designs the local residents here like. Would you mind helping me collect it? Hint: You go and ask a few people about their opinions in general, and I’ll ask them about their opinions on some designs I’m working on. Completion: Well that sure was interesting – thanks for your help there! Reward: Kyouko’s Outfit Task 2 – Fashion Overload Requirements: Build a Wardrobe with 10 Diamond and 20 Happy. Introduction: I’m part way through designing the new season’s dresses, however I’m already running out of space to store them! Could you build me a custom wardrobe so I can store all my new designs safely please? Hint: Just being your normal friendly self should do just fine for this task! Completion: Ooh lovely – that’s perfect! Reward: Wardrobe Blueprint Task 3 – Fashion Finale Requirements: Build a Dresser with 10 Hankerchief and 20 Dramatic Mask. Introduction: A fashion show to display the new season’s range is the last step – however I’ll need somewhere to get the models ready! Could you build we a dresser so I can organise make-up, outfits, the lot here? Hint: I’m sure I’ve seen some of these out in the gardens? Completion: Wonderful! My fashion show is going to be a success thanks to you name! Reward: Dresser Blueprint, Mirror Blueprint, Chest of Drawers Blueprint Dialogue Introduction to Player *Hi there, I’m Kyouko – don’t worry, you can just call me Katie! Before you start doing Tasks for Kyouko *Victoria always dresses so cute – I love her style! *How are you enjoying it here? I bet it’s a bit different from your hometown! *Hopkins is really running this place nice isn’t he! It’s always so calm and peaceful, which is great for me when trying to create new designs! *I’ve been thinking of trying kayaking at some point, but the thought of that ocean water keeps putting me off! After all Tasks have been completed for Kyouko *My show was a complete success, thanks!! *I’m afraid I haven’t got any new designs out yet name, I’ll start on my next season soon though I promise! *I love a stroll down to the beach, it’s always such nice weather recently. *I don't have any more tasks for you, but I'm sure if you ask of Sim with uncompleted tasks, they might have something for you to do. During Delivery *Oh gosh name, I haven’t heard good things about that one ... plus he never buys any of my designs! }} Category:Character Tabs Category:MySims Islanders Characters Category:Potterfan1997's stuff